Sonny in the Kitchen Alternate Ending
by Sugarcube18
Summary: my 'improved' version of the newest epi of Sonny with a chance R&R please!CHANNY


**This is my first story for channy… but I'm inspired and am willing to give it a shot. Tell me what you guys think… Alternate ending to Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner…**

"Oh Hayden, you're so sweet," Tawni cooed as the boy shut the window and turned back to her, "but… I don't think this is going to work out tonight. The dinner wouldn't cook because the closven broke. And I can't see a thing. Maybe another time?" she asked hopefully.

She really liked this boy but honestly all she wanted to do was go home and take a warm bath.

"Yeah, maybe another time would be better. I'm really sorry Tawni." He told her as he left the kitchen and finally the apartment. Tawni sighed. Who knew dating a normal boy would be so hard? She waited a few seconds before following him out of Sonny's apartment.

-_____-_____-_____-_____-

Meanwhile Sonny called to Nico and Grady from her fire escape.

"You guys! I'm locked out do something!" She begged. The boys threw one more sandwich at her. She was getting really frustrated by this whole situation. She tried to be nice to Tawni and she ended up locked out of her own apartment.

"I don't need another sandwich! Just… Can you please just open the window?" This night was turning out all wrong.

-_____-_____-_____-_____-

Nico and Grady rushed into the apartment to find it empty.

"I thought Tawni was supposed to be up here?" Nico frowned, slightly puzzled but they both shrugged and their way to the kitchen. Sonny pounded frantically on the window.

Both Nico and Grady tried their hardest to pry the window open but to no avail.

"It's stuck!" Grady called through the window.

"Well ok there are some tools in the bathroom." Sonny called back, but Nico and Grady looked confused.

"Say it again?" Grady asked clearly not hearing exactly what she was saying through the glass. Sonny repeated herself exasperatedly.

"Did she say something about tools?" Nico asked. Grady nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that would help! We have to go get some tools to help get the window open!"

"Where are we gonna find tools?"

"I saw a Lowes on the way over!" Grady replied, already turning around set on helping his friend get back into her apartment, Nico following right after him. On the other side of the window Sonny was beginning to panic.

She hated heights and her apartment wasn't too close to the ground floor. It didn't look like her friends were going to come back any time soon though so she might as well try to make her way down.

"I swear on my life that I will NEVER let anyone have a date at my apartment again." She whispered to herself as she took each step on ladder rung down carefully.

When she finally reached the ground she sighed and entered the building happy to be safe again.

-_____-_____-_____-_____-

Chad Dylan Cooper did not cut in to his massage time for anyone! Especially a girl! But unfortunately the call he had received from Sonny worried him immensely. She sounded like she was being mugged by someone, someone that may or may not be carrying a chainsaw or other metal object of his or her choosing.

So he had told Barbara his masseuse to cancel his appointment and had hopped in his car to drive to drive all the way to Sonny Monroe's house. He had to make sure she was alright.

Not only that but Chad had to figure out exactly where she lived which took more effort than what one would think it would. Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly depending on how you looked at it) the records of the actors that worked at Condor studio's were very hard to access, but after a little reconnaissance work he had learned where she lived and was on his way over there, just like that.

If it seems weird to you that he wanted to make sure Sonny, Chuckle City Queen, was alright then you are right. It is strange and weird that Chad would care. He, himself, thought so, but he did and he was already parked outside her apartment so he might as well check up on her.

Riding the elevator up to her apartment gave him even more time to worry and when the doors finally opened on her floor he had convinced himself that he was going to find her being murdered inside.

Not bothering with knocking he simply ran at the door and kicked it open.

"FREEZE! He yelled, in a very dramatic fashion as the door burst open to reveal… nothing?

"CHAD!?" Sonny yelled as she raced out of the kitchen. There was quite a mess in there that she had been working on cleaning up.

"…Sonny? … Hi!" He waved a little awkwardly suddenly feeling like he had over reacted.

"What the heck happened to my door?" She asked pointing angrily. Chad laughed nervously and looked at said door.

"Oh… that? That was… I don't use door knobs anymore..." Chad's eyebrows furrowed as he realized how ridiculous the scene must look.

"Uh huh, what are you doing here Chad. I've had the worst day and I'd really like to get you out of my apartment." Sonny sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"I um, got a phone call from you. I heard screaming and crushing metal. I thought something was up, but now that I know everything is fine…" He trailed off and scratched the back of his neck. He hated how she made him act nervous.

"… You were worried? About me? That's actually really sweet Chad." Sonny exclaimed with a grin. This one of those times that he showed he wasn't a jerk throb through and through.

"Ya… it was one of those moments." Chad told her trying to look cool. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting and looked around her place.

"It's pretty nice in here… for a chuckle city actress that is." He told her. Sonny grin grew wider as she saw him struggle to find something to break the awkwardness of the situation he had put himself in. just for her.

"You think so?" She asked happily ignoring the underhanded part of the compliment he had added to the end.

"Yeah, is a'ight" he responded with a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Sonny. She walked closer to him as she responded.

"Thanks" a simple enough response, but the way she said it and the way she looked at him while she said it put Chad on edge.

"Well… I'd better go." He gestured toward the door. "I'm really sorry about your door." He turned and took one step towards the exit before she stopped him.

"Chad?" Sonny called quietly. He turned back to her.

Her eyes met his and his heart stopped beating. He had to admit she looked extremely cute in the apron she was wearing. Her hair was mussed but it made her look even cuter in his eyes.

she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you… for caring." She whispered. His breathing stopped for a minute and he could feel a very un-Chad-like blush creeping up his cheeks to match her rosy glow. Sonny took a step back and locked eyes with him once again before turning to go back into the kitchen.

Chad turned towards the door grinning happily.

'_I need to kick down her door more often.'_

'_I should invite Tawni over again sometime.'_

**Yes… no confessions of love or make out sessions at the end. We all know that's not something that would really happen at this point in their relationship… and it kinda bugs me when I read about them loving each other in other stories. It takes time for love to develop people! Sonny and Chad need time for their respective crushes to turn into something that deep.**

**And now that I'm done with my little rant….**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
